


О деревьях, красных и белых

by Netttle



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No plot at all
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netttle/pseuds/Netttle
Summary: Андерс очень странно себя ведет, и Митчеллу это не нравится.Art by april-ghost





	О деревьях, красных и белых

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Aidean 2016

Некоторое время Митчелл наблюдал за ним в полном изумлении. Потом тихонько вышел в коридор, схватил трубку-телефон и набрал экстренную единицу. 

— Дон слушает. 

— Дон, это Митчелл. 

— Что-то случилось? — было слышно, как Дон на том конце провода мгновенно переключилась в боевой режим, который Митчелл про себя называл «андерс-мудак-но-я-всех-за-него-порву-в-клочья». 

— Андерс очень странно себя ведет, так что я решил на всякий случай проконсультироваться со знатоком. А так как единственный дружественный эксперт по Андерсу Джонсону — это ты, тебе и отдуваться первой. 

— Как именно он себя ведет? Если требует водки и кордебалет — то все в порядке, можешь не переживать, к вечеру он устанет ныть, закажет стриптиз и успокоится. 

— За кого ты меня принимаешь? — возмутился Митчелл, сжав трубку так, что хрупкая пластмасса боязливо пискнула, и понизил голос: — Он сидит в углу кровати, завернувшись в одеяло, и молчит. 

— О, значит, этот день… — В трубке зашуршал вздох. — Послушай, может, мне приехать? 

— Нет, не нужно, это твой единственный выходной за весь месяц! Ты должна отдыхать от Андерса хоть иногда. Просто скажи, что мне делать. 

— Ничего… Просто пережди, как пережидают снежную бурю. Переживи, как переживают сезон дождей. 

— Ну спасибо. Ты очень помогла. 

— Пожалуйста. 

Он не мог поверить! Дон положила трубку. Ответила своим тихим «пожалуйста» на его саркастическое «спасибо» — и бросила чертову трубку! Черт. Черт. 

В квартире снова было тихо, как на кладбище. Митчелл подавил желание пройтись на цыпочках — он же и так передвигается бесшумно, что за ерунда. Он осторожно заглянул в спальню. Окна, завешенные плотными шторами, почти не пропускали солнечный свет, Андерс, по самый нос закутанный в стеганое одеяло темно-винного цвета, был почти невидим на кровати, казавшейся бесконечной в полутемной комнате. Митчелл подошел ближе и присел у кровати на корточки. 

— Андерс, — почему-то зашептал он. — Тебе что-нибудь нужно? Принести что-нибудь? 

— Нет, — монотонно ответил тот, не отводя взгляда от подушки. Взгляд был остекленевший, практически неживой, направленный куда-то очень глубоко внутрь. — Мне ничего не нужно. 

— Может, воды? — Митчелл решил не сдаваться. 

— Нет, я не хочу. 

Митчелл обладал острым слухом и великолепным зрением, он двигался с быстротой молнии. Одним движением руки он мог сломать шею человеку, он легко мог задушить крупное животное, зубами он был способен рвать глотки и вспарывать вены. И он был беспомощнее ребенка. 

Митчелл выскочил в гостиную. Прошелся по кругу. Если бы у него был хвост, сейчас он хлестал бы им себя по бедрам. Остановился. Прислушался. Ничего. Ни звука. Прислушался глубже. Потянулся всеми чувствами туда, в спальню. Он практически осязал сердце, которое теперь узнал бы среди тысяч других. Замедленный, неуверенный пульс тянулся ниточкой. Пульс-пунктир. А вот кровь Андерса шла вечным маршрутом, Великим Кольцом, перекатываясь по могучему древу вен, растекаясь по тысячам веток-сосудов, по мириадам веточек-капилляров. Чертовски долгие 27 секунд. Они держали его на привязи, и Митчелл готов был перебирать их, одну за другой, как четки. 

Он так напряженно вслушивался в этот ток, что начал дышать в такт, пульсировать вместе с алой жидкостью, несущей жизнь по кровеносной системе Андерса. Митчелл впился ногтями в мякоть ладоней, собственная кровь своим видом немного отрезвила его и вывела из транса. Красное дерево перестало манить, танцевать под веками... 

Митчелл вышел на балкон, прижался спиной к нагретой солнцем стене. Внизу тарахтели машины, люди несли пакеты с едой, болтая и переругиваясь, птицы свистели в листве деревьев, и над всем этим безоговорочно довлело море. Пусть его гладь была далеко и практически сливалась с небом, Митчелл чувствовал его мощь — мощь спящего льва в зоологическом саду, прикорнувшего в тени дерева за ненадежной оградкой, но даже во сне внушавшего страх зевакам. 

— Что с ним? — спросил Митчелл, щурясь на солнце. 

Никто не спешил ему отвечать. Прикусив губу, он достал мобильный и набрал номер, которого не было в контактах. Митчелл знал его наизусть. 

— Майк. 

— … 

— Я знаю, что ты там. Ты слишком шумно дышишь. 

— Что тебе нужно? 

Митчелл слышал не только дыхание. Телефон сочился ненавистью — так и хотелось отложить его и вытереть ладонь о джинсы. 

— Андерс странно себя ведет. Молчит. Ты же знаешь, что с ним? Скажи мне. 

В ответ он услышал хриплый смешок, словно похмельный трубач пытается выдуть пару кривых нот. 

— А, опять это с ним... Вот припадочный... Но черта с два я скажу тебе хоть что-то, проклятая ночная тварь! — зашипела трубка. 

Сигнал оборвался, и Митчелл еще несколько мгновений напряженно слушал шипение динамика, не понимая: это все еще Майк или уже нет. Все-таки, уже нет. Митчелл выключил телефон и сунул его в задний карман. Сигареты. Как будто бы здесь припрятаны, за кадкой с пальмой... Пока он нашаривал скользкую пачку, в голове прыгало разное — о Майке и его злорадстве, о тишине за полуприкрытой балконной дверью, о море и его громком, соленом ворчании. Но Дон, Дон же сказала — жди. Ничего страшного! Просто пережить. Как сезон дождей. Как ураган. Как истерику. Только Андерс не истерит. И не плачет, не бухает, не сквернословит, не бесится. Он сидит, завернувшись в шелковое одеяло, в углу кровати и смотрит в подушку так, как будто на наволочке невидимыми письменами начертаны судьбы мира. 

Чиркнула спичка, кончик сигареты зашипел, и Митчелл затянулся. Первая затяжка мягко ударила по мозгам. Все хорошо. Все спокойно. В комнате за балконной дверью — тишина. 

Митчелл вспомнил сотни комнат за сотнями балконных дверей в его жизни, все они вереницей пронеслись перед внутренним взором. За каждой из этих дверей его ждали мертвые тела, пустые оболочки, лишенные всего ценного. Сухие, невесомые, хрупкие — такие оставляет паук, высосав досуха очередную муху, попавшую в невидимые сети. Окурок обжег пальцы, но Митчелл даже не заметил, удивленно взглянул на столбик пепла, рассыпавшийся прямо в ладони. Спокойно. Бывало и по-другому. Ведь правда, бывало. Он открывал дверь, входил — его ждала прекрасная Джози. (Правда, ее он тоже убил…) Надо вспомнить другое, хорошее. Оборотень! Его Джордж, всегда по-щенячьи верно глядевший в глаза. Или его Энни, девушка-привидение, за ней он проходил сквозь очень страшные двери — лишь бы вернуть. Но где они теперь... 

Митчелл уставился на балконную дверь, дрожа всем телом. Несколько долгих секунд он всерьез раздумывал о том, не спрыгнуть ли с балкона, чтобы избежать ее. Дверь казалась не входом, но преградой, ловушкой, адским изобретением. Но тут море за спиной надуло щеки и выдохнуло: предательски подтолкнуло в спину — и он прошел. 

В гостиной все еще царила тишина. Он запутался в ней — липкой, обманчиво мягкой. Он пошел на кухню, взял тряпку, открыл кран. Схватил грязную тарелку со дна раковины и начал с остервенением тереть ее тряпкой. Найти утешение в знакомой ненавистной рутине. Фонтаны брызг разлетались во все стороны, вода шумела и с оглушительным клокотанием утекала в сток. Может, Андерсу больно? Может, он голоден? Может, ему что-то нужно? Может, просто забыл, как попросить? Тарелка тренькнула. Митчелл удивленно сфокусировал на ней взгляд. Тарелка в его руках распалась на три идеальных острых осколка. Он выпустил их, отложил тряпку. Руки тряслись. Снова позвонить Дон? Майку? Выслушать еще раз его смех? Ведь если он смеется, значит, ничего серьезного не происходит? Он бы не стал смеяться, если бы его брату, пусть и черной овце в их образцовом божественном стаде, угрожала опасность, правда? 

Божественном… Может, в нем все дело? Браги коверкал жизнь Андерса каждый день, почему не сегодня? Митчелл в один миг оказался снова у кровати в спальне. Он упал на колени, вцепился в край одеяла. 

— Браги? — позвал он, с трудом подавляя желание закричать. — Ты слышишь меня? Это твои штучки, Браги? 

Андерс не сдвинулся с места. Только губы беззвучно шевелились. Митчелл потянул одеяло, пытаясь раскрутить шуршащий сверток. Он неуклюже копался в складках, скрипя зубами, пока кокон не распался, отдавая ему безвольное ледяное тело. Андерс лег ему в руки покорно, как вещь. Его руки опали, колени раскрылись, Митчелл лихорадочно собрал все конечности, будто распадающиеся детали головоломки, в кучу, а то, что получилось, прижал к себе. Голова Андерса упала ему на грудь, мягкие губы случайно коснулись его — словно обожгли. Андерс был холодный. Совсем холодный. 

— Но я ведь тоже, — пробормотал Митчелл, целуя влажный лоб. 

Как Андерс мог быть холоднее, чем он, мертвый вампир? Митчелл вцепился в плечи Андерса, встряхнул и сжал как можно крепче, как будто это могло помочь. Я не могу согреть его, в полном оцепенении думал он. Какой от меня прок. Я даже не могу согреть его. Я не могу подышать на него и согреть своим дыханием. Мое дыхание даже зеркала не затуманит, какое там согреть! 

Митчелл стащил Андерса с кровати и подхватил на руки. Рванул в гостиную. Он метался по комнате — куда, куда, куда? Балконная дверь. Он выволок Андерса вместе с одеялами, подушкой и шлейфом из мятой простыни, чтобы усадить в шезлонг. Бледный Андерс, закутанный в пурпурные одеяла, с закатившимися глазами и, кажется, инеем на ресницах, выглядел на залитом солнцем балконе неуместно, как… Митчелл замер, подбирая слова. Как беспомощный вампир в гостиной? Как никчемный столетний придурок, впавший в маразм? Митчелл обхватил себя руками, сгорбился, больно ткнувшись локтем в перила, застыл вопросительным знаком, кроша в пальцах очередную сигарету; птицы насмехались над ним с ближайшей ветки. Митчелл сделал глубокий вдох. И начал считать выдохи — короткие, рваные выдохи. Когда счет перевалил за сотню, он понял, что выдыхать давно уже нечего, и затих в ступоре, не дыша вообще. Только рука выстукивала на перилах быстрый ритм. 

— Ты чего копошишься, будто тебе зад подпалили? — услышал он слабый голос. 

— Андерс! — Митчелл выронил незажженную сигарету и повернулся к нему, внимательно разглядывая. 

— Я в порядке. Верни меня на место, а? Фу-у, здесь же как в солярии. 

В этот раз его бы не остановила ни одна дверь. Балконной двери повезло, что она была оставлена раскрытой нараспашку. Повезло и двери в спальню. Митчелл пронесся по квартире со скоростью урагана, доставив Андерса в кровать так быстро, как только мог. Андерс не дал себе помогать и сам перестелил постель, ковыляя вокруг кровати на дрожащих ногах, пока Митчелл столбом стоял посреди комнаты. Потом он упал под одеяло, долго ворочался там, ворчал, пока не откинул край и не попросил бесцветным, едва слышным голосом: 

— А? 

Митчелл залез к нему под одеяло — как в нору посреди бушующей песчаной бури. Как в убежище под стеной дождя.  
Обнял. Живое сердце билось все еще неровно, но гораздо сильнее, снова отдавалось в груди Митчелла горячим эхом, отчего тому стало чуть-чуть легче. 

— Ну что, отпустило? — голос Андерса пророкотал в ухе. — Что ж ты бешеный такой, а. 

— Что это было? — неуверенно спросил Митчелл. 

Андерс засопел, рассеянно погладил лохматую голову. 

— Я не рассказывал тебе, как однажды по поручению родни отправился на поиски одного очень мощного артефакта? Нужно было покорить заснеженную, очень холодную страну, чтобы получить его. 

— Нет, ты не говорил. 

— Забегая вперед, скажу, что все-таки достал его, чертов сук для чертовой суки... Кто бы сомневался! Ну а с ним в придачу заработал в странствиях вот эту снежную лихорадку. Хреновая штука — проклятье отвергнутой великанши. Нет-нет — да и скрутит. Проходит быстро, но приятного мало. Представь, фигня какая — ни сил, ни воли, только белая пелена перед глазами. И холод. А! Еще и смеяться над Таем теперь стало затруднительно… 

Он замолчал, и Митчелл почувствовал: и правда, вот теперь понемногу отпускает. Как будто он сам оттаивает по чуть-чуть… Согревается. 

— Но, оказывается, есть один плюс, — фыркнул Андерс ему в макушку. — Смотреть, как ты сходишь с ума — презабавнейшее зрелище. 

...Кровь на велюровых сидениях, оторванные конечности на полу под складным столиком, окна вагона в красных разводах, вкус гнили и сладость во рту, мигающий режущий свет... По телу Митчелла пробежала волна ледяных мурашек. Как хорошо, что Андерс никогда не видел, как на самом деле он _сходит с ума_. 

— Хватит трястись, ке дисграсья... С тобой в постели самый горячий нувьо Окленда, а ты дрожишь, как собачий хвост! — прикрикнул Андерс, и его уже теплая рука скользнула по ребрам Митчелла — вниз и вправо, погладила плоский живот, вызывая волну мурашек совсем другого рода. 

— Твой испанский ужасен, — захихикал Митчелл, увернувшись от мстительных пальцев. 

— Чья бы корова мычала. Я вот думаю, это твой рот так хитро устроен: на каком бы языке ты не говорил, получается ирландский. 

— Раньше ты не жаловался. 

— Жаловаться на твой рот — грех. 

Они помолчали. Лежали, обнявшись, слишком взвинченные, чтобы спать, слишком обессиленные, чтобы думать о сексе. Андерс, чье теплое тело тесно, как никогда, жалось к Митчеллу, все еще вздрагивал, как будто остаточные судороги не хотели уходить. Митчелл представил, как одинокая темная фигурка бредет по бесконечной снежной равнине неизвестной страны в поисках артефакта, а снег все падает и падает сверху. 

— Расскажешь? — пробормотал он. 

Несколько минут оба как-то укладывались, перемещались, пока не получилось, что теперь Андерс лежит на спине, а Митчелл рядом, почти у него под боком, грудь Андерса мерно подымается и опускается. 

— Если обещаешь больше не психовать так. Это действительно напрягает. 

— Прости. 

— Что, так и не обещаешь? Ну и черт с тобой, вот ведь псих упрямый... 

— Ты должен был рассказать мне раньше.

— Я не думал... Не думал.

— Не думал, что я задержусь так надолго?

Андерс недовольно передернул плечами.

— Так ты будешь слушать?

— Да, да.

— За этим артефактом я отправился в Норвегию. Как я туда добрался — это отдельная история... Это очень далеко, край света, как там вообще люди живут? Там очень-очень холодно, уши сворачиваются в трубочку и отмерзают сразу, яйца тоже как стеклянные — идешь, звенишь, как колокольчик, никакое термобелье не спасает. А еще там жратва просто отвратительная, бабы страшные (ну, кроме великанш, они бывают очень даже ничего) и нормальной водки днем с огнем не сыщешь, какую-то хрень все время подсовывают паленую. Но я не об этом. Так вот, в этой чудесной гостеприимной стране мне нужно было найти одно дерево. Непростое дерево. Огромное преогромное дерево, чьи корни уходят глубоко в ледяную твердь, а ветви — в твердь небесную. Стоит это дерево далеко-далеко, на одиноком утесе, изо всех своих сил цепляясь иссохшими лапами за древние крошащиеся камни. Дряхлое усталое дерево, совсем без листьев, в шрамах от молний и следах от топоров. Но это дерево держит небо… 

Митчелл закрыл глаза: о, он хорошо знает такие ветви, которые каждый раз удерживают тебя на краю пропасти, пока на плечах их дерева лежит небосвод... Тем временем голос Андерса тек, журчал, переливался дождем, ветром, шуршал сухим снегом, пока Митчелла не укутало, не занесло с головой. Пока он не уснул. И снилось ему белое дерево, и он почти не боялся больше.


End file.
